Embodiments described herein relate generally to virtual resources within a data center, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for data center management independent of hypervisors that have different hypervisor platforms.
A hypervisor can be configured to manage hardware resources of, for example, a host device within a data center environment (e.g., a cloud computing data center environment) so that multiple virtual resources can operate concurrently at the host device. Within a relatively large-scale infrastructure of a data center environment, several incompatible hypervisors, such as a VMware hypervisor and a Xen hypervisor, may be operating within different host devices of the data center environment. Hypervisors can be incompatible because they have different hypervisor platforms. Accordingly, management modules configured to manage virtual resources via a hypervisor based on a first hypervisor platform using a particular signaling protocol may not be able to manage virtual resources via a hypervisor based on a second hypervisor platform. Management of host devices and virtual resources operating on these host devices can be relatively inefficient, complicated, and, in some cases, impossible, because of the incompatibility of the various hypervisors installed on these host devices. Methods and apparatus for managing a data center having various hypervisors with diverse functionality in a unified management system in a desirable fashion are not known.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for data center management independent of hypervisors that have different hypervisor platforms.